1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to an electrical connector having a latch thereon, and more particular to an electrical connector having a device for limiting movement of a latch thereof, whereby effectively preventing the latch from being damaged.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
Electrical connector with latches is widely used between plug and receptacle connectors to ensure reliable electrical connection therebetween. An early use of latch is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,221,458 and 4,379,609. These patents describe modular jacks each having a latch, wherein the latch has an impending end which is apt to be damaged when improperly drawn outwardly. The advanced designs are shown in Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 83201276 and 81213465. These patents describe modular jacks each having a shield to receive an impending end of a latch thereof. The latch is almost free from being damaged for the impending end will not be drawn outwardly in use. However, users must press the impending end downwardly when pulling the modular jack out of a receptacle. Since there is not enough space for placing a finger between the modular jack and the receptacle in order to press the impending end of the latch to pull the modular jack out, it is not convenient in practical use.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
Therefore, an objective of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having a latch and a restraining device to limit the movement of the latch.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector assembly comprising a plug connector and a receptacle connector, wherein the plug connector has a latch and defines a restraining device to limit movement of an impending end of the latch, whereby the plug connector is easy to be pulled out from the receptacle.
To achieve the above-mentioned objectives, an electrical connector in accordance with the present invention comprises an insulative housing having a first face and a connecting piece extending rearwardly therefrom above the first face, a latch extending from the insulative housing and a restraining device. The latch has a barb and an impending end at a rear portion thereof. The restraining has a first end connected with the impending end and a second end movably connected with the connecting piece. Connection between the restraining device and the impending end may limit movement of the impending end to prevent the latch from being broken. When the electrical connector is inserted into a mating connector, the impending end of the latch is easy accessible.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, an electrical connector comprises an insulative housing, a latch and a restraining device. The latch has a barb and an impending end at a rear portion thereof. The restraining device is integrally formed on the insulative housing with a limiting portion thereof positioned above the impending end of the latch and with a rear portion of the impending end extending rearwardly beyond the limiting portion.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.